


Panic

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise faces destruction; T'Pol can't think straight. (07/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.26-2.01 "Shockwave."  


* * *

The ship that is now her ship is in danger of being destroyed, and all she can think about is him.

Captain Jonathan Archer, who is supposed to be on a Suliban ship to save them all but somehow isn't, Captain Jonathan Archer who not five minutes ago impressed the hell out of her by being ready to sacrifice himself, while annoying her with the fact that he was leaving them, because it was his responsibilty to stay with them, and she needs him more than she wants to admit - he is what she's thinking about. Not Enterprise, not the weapons aimed at the warp core, but him.

All those years of being trained to suppress her emotions, and they're choosing to threaten to emerge now. Now, when the ship is in danger, and she needs to think logically, not emotionally, because logic will get her out of this one, and basing decisions on emotion is such a human trait...

She has grown attached to him, really. But she shouldn't let this sense of familiarity, of being used to having him around, influence how she acts next.

But where is he? There's no record of him being beamed off the ship, and if he's not on Enterprise, and he's not on the Suliban ship...then where is he?

She remembers what he said to her earlier. Time travel. Could that have happened again? It's possible, she supposes, although she's been told that it's impossible and she has no reason to doubt her own people, the best scientists there are.

But it did seem so important to him that she believe him. She knows he wouldn't lie about it. Jonathan Archer is no liar, nor is he delusional.

If time travel is possible, she wants to go back to that point and tell him that she believes him. That she'll back him up on this.

It doesn't make sense that she's thinking about this now. Believing him wouldn't change anything about the current situation. Only...only then he'd know that she believed him, that she respected him, before he disppeared.

It suddenly seems important that he know this, and she's filled with regret (what's happening to her?) that she wasn't able to tell him this.

The crew are expecting her to take action. To save them, because that's what Archer would do.

And amid all these thoughts swirling around in her brain, she has no idea what to do.


End file.
